Envie d'un père
by JessSwannCompteInactif
Summary: Pré films. Angelica a seize ans et désire plus que tout avoir un père, seulement…Ecrit pour un défi sur le thème Envie .


**Envie d'un père**

Angelica adressa un regard agacé à sa meilleure amie, Dolores qui se plaignait depuis une bonne heure qu'elles étaient ensemble.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ça pour te rendre malheureuse, lâcha t'elle finalement, profitant du fait que son amie s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pour quoi d'autre ! Pesta Dolores.

\- Et bien Luis n'est pas non plus un modèle, tenta Angelica. On raconte qu'il va voir les filles de mauvaise vie et qu'il boit au lieu de travailler et que

\- ANGELICA ! Comment peux tu croire de tels ragots ? » S'indigna Dolores.

Embarrassée, Angelica fit la moue.

« C'est ce qui se dit au village et peut être que ton père veut te protéger…

\- NON ! Je te dis que non ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est me rendre malheureuse en me séparant de Luis pour que je reste à la maison avec lui et maman ! » Sanglota Dolores, bouleversée par l'incompréhension de son amie.

Angelica soupira.

« Mais non, c'est ton père, il t'aime et il veut que ton bien. »

Cette fois la coupe fut pleine pour Dolores qui la fixa avec haine.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ? T'en as même pas, toi, de père ! »

Angelica se redressa, blessée mais Dolores ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« T'es qu'une sale batarde, pas étonnant que tu sois de son côté, tu sais très bien qu'aucun gars ne voudra jamais d'une batarde dans ton genre alors tu voudrais que moi aussi je reste seule. »

Sur cette tirade, Dolores planta Angelica là et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Ne pas avoir de père était le drame de sa jeune vie. Bien sûr sa mère avait toujours été là pour elle, puis à la mort de cette dernière sa grand-mère, mais tout de même… Angelica n'avait qu'un seul rêve : avoir un père qui la protège comme celui de Dolores protégeait sa fille. La jeune fille remâchait cette pensée lorsque Dolores s'approcha, la mine contrite.

« Angelica pardon, je pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais bien que c'est pas ta faute si t'a pas de père et crois-moi des fois j'aimerais bien être comme toi. »

Angelica grimaça tandis que Dolores la serrait dans ses bras.

« Tu me pardonnes hein ? Dis tu me pardonnes ? Je serais plus méchante je te le promets.

\- Mmmm. » Accepta Angelica du bout des lèvres.

Ravie de s'en sortir à si bon compte, Dolores s'assit et reprit sa litanie amoureuse sur les mérites de Luis et les méchancetés de son paternel. Angelica, elle, la fixa sans rien dire. Plus Dolores parlait plus elle la détestait. Dolores avait tout : la richesse, des tas d'amoureux et plus que cela, elle avait un père. Alors qu'elle ne le méritait même pas !

« C'est un vrai salaud je te jure, il a dit que si Luis s'approchait encore il le tuerait d'une balle dans la tête ! »

Angelica hocha machinalement la tête et songea à Pedro Sang qui ne cessait de la poursuivre de ses ardeurs alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner au jeune homme. Elle, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un Mario Munoz pour prendre sa défense… « Angelica, il faut que tu viennes dormir chez moi ce soir, mon père t'aime bien et il te fait confiance, il ne viendra pas dans ma chambre si il sait qu'on est toutes les deux et alors je pourrais sortir voir Luis ! »

Angelica cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux que je mente à ton père ?

\- Oh allez tu me dois bien ça. » Rétorqua Dolores oubliant du même coup les excuses qu'elle avait faites un peu plus tôt.

Angelica grinça des dents et tenta d'esquiver.

« Ma grand-mère…

\- Est d'accord, je l'ai vue ce matin au marché.

\- Bon… » Soupira Angelica.

()()

Mario salua Angelica d'un sourire.

« Bonjour Angelica.

\- Papa, Angelica dormira ici cette nuit, » annonça Dolores.

Le visage de Mario se fendit d'un sourire.

« Comme tu voudras princesse, si tu es contente, je suis content. Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Dolores adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Angelica et emboita le pas de son père.

« Tiens pour me faire pardonner notre dispute, » déclara Mario en tendant un écrin à sa fille.

Dolores ouvrit la boite et jeta un regard négligent à la chaine délicate qu'il contenait.

« Tu peux te le garder. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Le visage de son père se décomposa et Angelica sentit une bouffée de haine monter en elle. Cette stupide Dolores avait tout et au lieu de le chérir, elle le méprisait ! La jeune fille surprit le regard de désapprobation qu'Angelica lui lançait et la toisa avec colère.

« Tu le veux ? Tiens t'as qu'à le prendre ! » Ragea t'elle en lui lançant l'écrin au visage avant de s'éloigner.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Angelica ramassa l'écrin et le tendit gauchement au père de Dolores. Ce dernier soupira.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Elle ne voit donc pas que j'essaie de la protéger ? »

Angelica ne répondit pas et Mario soupira.

« T'es une gentille fille toi Angelica, une brave fille. Des fois j'aimerais bien que ma Dolores soit un peu plus comme toi. Tiens, garde le. » Lui dit il en lui donnant l'écrin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Angelica le laissa placer la boite dans sa main.

« Mr Munoz…

\- Non, non, garde le ma fille. » Lui lança le père avant de s'éloigner.

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement et elle sourit.

Ma fille…

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Angelica posa un regard torve sur Dolores.

« Cette fois c'est non, j'aime pas mentir à tes parents, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi.

\- Mais tu peux pas me laisser tomber Angelica ! Allez, t'es comme une sœur pour moi, la preuve je t'en veux même pas pour avoir pris mon collier. »

Angelica passa machinalement ses doigts sur la chainette qui ne la quittait plus et soupira. Plus elle passait de temps avec Dolores, plus elle la détestait. Elle s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir compris avant à quel point la jeune fille était égoïste.

« Angelica ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bien, alors tu viendras ce soir. » Décida Dolores.

()()

La soirée fut semblable aux précédentes et Angelica soupira devant les trésors que déployait Mario pour faire sourire sa fille.

« Allez Dolores, demain vient au marché avec moi, Angelica peut venir aussi si tu veux qu'elle nous accompagne.

\- Oh oui ! » S'exclama Angelica, les yeux brillants.

Dolores lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Pfff aller au marché… Sans moi. »

Déçue, Angelica fit la moue et Dolores se tourna vers elle.

« Bah vas y, tu t'entends tellement bien avec mon père. Vous êtes aussi méchants l'un que l'autre ! »

Après cet éclat, Dolores quitta la pièce et Angelica resta seule avec les parents de la jeune fille.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer, » murmura t'elle gênée.

_**Le lendemain**_

Angelica flânait sur la place, mécontente, lorsque la charrette de Mario s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Alors toujours partante ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

« Tu veux aller au marché ou pas ? Décide-toi ma fille ! »

Ma fille…

Avec un sourire, Angelica sauta sur la carriole.

()()

La matinée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Angelica. Avec Mario Munoz, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être l'enfant de quelqu'un, d'avoir un père.

Les joues rouges de plaisir, Angelica se pencha sur lui.

« Merci Mr.

\- Ça te fait quel âge Angelica ?

\- Seize ans, répondit-elle.

\- Alors tu es bien vieille pour encore m'appeler Mr, appelle moi Mario tu veux ma fille. »

Angelica sourit un peu plus et se laissa aller contre le siège de la carriole. Si cette idiote de Dolores ne voulait pas de ce qu'elle avait, elle le voulait bien elle.

La jeune fille fut brusquement sortie de sa rêverie dans laquelle elle était Dolores et où Mario était son père par l'arrêt de la carriole.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, t'en fait pas. Viens avec moi, j'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose. »

Angelica sourit et le suivit sans hésiter dans le sentier.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de la route, Mario se tourna vers elle.

« Elle te va drôlement bien ta robe. »

Surprise, Angelica le regarda tandis qu'il la délaçait brusquement, exhibant ses seins lourds.

« Fichtre… » Siffla Mario avant de les empoigner.

Choquée, Angelica tenta de se dégager.

« Arrêtez !

\- Oh je t'en prie petite, tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton manège ? Allez arrête de faire la prude et viens là. »

Angelica sentit la peur monter en elle.

« Mr Munoz, non ! »

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, remontant ses jupons.

« Ca fait des semaines que t'es là à m'aguicher, au début j'y croyais pas mais quand t'es montée dans ma carriole ce matin. »

Angelica sanglota en sentant ses mains effleurer son endroit le plus intime.

« Non, c'est pas ça, je voulais, je voulais que vous soyez mon père c'est tout. »

Mario s'immobilisa et éclata de rire.

« Ton père ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Allez ça suffit petite catin, écarte les cuisses. Tu pourras même m'appeler papa si ça t'excite. »

Angelica poussa un glapissement et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« NON ! » Hurla t'elle avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Mario blêmit et la regarda s'éloigner.

« Crois pas que je vais te courir après ma fille. T'as déjà eu la chaine et un repas, c'est plus que ce que je donne d'habitude aux catins ! »

Angelica, à demi étouffée par les sanglots, continua sa course.

Au bout d'un moment, exténuée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Derrière elle, le silence. Munoz ne l'avait pas suivie. Angelica remâcha sa peine et se redressa à grand peine. Elle avança encore un peu en sanglotant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce retentisse.

« Que fais tu là mon enfant ? Tu es bien loin du village… »

Sanglotante, Angelica gémit.

« C'est, je voulais juste qu'il soit mon père, pas, pas ça… »

La religieuse posa un regard emplit de compassion sur Angelica et soupira.

« T'a-t-il touchée ?

\- Non, non, je me suis enfuie et… où suis-je ?

\- En sécurité. Lui répondit la femme. Viens avec moi mon enfant, je vais te conduire à notre demeure.

\- Je voulais juste un père, sanglota Angelica.

\- Dieu est notre Père à tous petite. Suis moi je vais te conduire à sa maison. »

Angelica, désorientée, la fixa.

« Notre Père à tous ?

\- Bien sûr, allez viens, comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Angelica, répondit cette dernière.

\- Alors suis moi Angelica et je te mènerais à ton Père. »

Le visage bouffi par les larmes, Angelica serra la main de la religieuse.

« Mais j'ai péché, j'ai envié Dolores, je voulais être elle parce qu'elle avait un père et…

\- Allons ne t'en fais pas, Dieu pardonne tout comme un père pardonne à ses enfants. »

Angelica sentit son cœur se remettre à battre et emboita le pas à la religieuse. Peut être allait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait tant finalement…


End file.
